An OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) Panel has excellent characteristics such as ultra-thin, low cost, low power consumption, wide angle of view, all-solid state, self-luminous, low driving voltage and capability of flexible display, and is becoming a promising new generation flat display technique.
The OLED panel is a display device in which a luminescent material is driven by a current to emit light independently. Well packaging is critical to service life and display quality of the OLED panel, and this is because the luminescent material is quite sensitive to temperature, air and moisture.
Currently, the packaging for middle and small sized OLED products involves packaging the products by using a packaging adhesive such as a frit. As shown in FIG. 1, a frit 3 is melted by irradiation of laser beams, and the frit 3 is then cured, such that a cover glass 5 and a substrate glass 6 are bonded together and the packaging is realized.
However, due to limitations on factors such as process conditions and requirements on products, the width and height of the frit after completing the packaging of the OLED panel are limited. Meanwhile, the frit itself is a glass material, and it tends to be cracked and generate fine cracks when subjected to an external force such as a stress between a substrate glass and a cover glass, resulting in air leakage, so that the packaging result of the OLED panel is severely degraded.